Moon's Thunder
by ShinMegami-Sama
Summary: Serenity is finally awaken fully will the other scouts notes? What’s this betrayal? In addition, the possible destruction of earth who will stop it Mumm-ra is up to no good ThunderCats must die! With Destine broken what will happen to everyone will Mumm
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't Owen Sailor Moon or ThunderCats ok now that we got that cleared up here is the story.

D

**Summery**:  Serenity is finally awaken fully will the other scouts notes? What's this betrayal? In addition, the possible destruction of earth who will stop it Mumm-ra is up to no good ThunderCats must die! With Destine broken what will happen to everyone will Mumm-ra win?

**Info:**

"…" thinking

'…...' talking

*..* Telepathy

~~**…...**~~change place and or time

::­_:: An action like Coughing, sighing and so forth.

…. Power attack

=…= shouting/screaming

**Story:**

**Moon's Thunder**

**By ShinMegami-Sama**

**Chapter 1 The Lies she Lives**

It's been two years since Galaxies no fighting nothing.

'Usagi we need to talk' – Mamoru

'Ok about what mamo-chan'- Usagi

::sigh:: 'Usagi I am sorry… I don't love you any more,'- Mamoru

:: Gasp:: 'what?! Y..You can't be serous Mamo-chan' – Usagi

::sigh:: that's it I am I never truly loved YOU I loved Serenity, her strength, her grace, her wisdom, I can keep going on and on. The only reason I stood with you was in hops that you change and truly become Serenity but I see it will never be. Usagi I meet a girl who asks, talks and looks like Serenity, she even remembers the Moon kingdom. ::sigh:: I told the other Senshi they met her and agree she IS the real Serenity. Ami did a reading you were Serenity's head Lady in waiting so the Queen used you to protect the Princess. Usagi you are NOT the Princess and I can't be with you nor can the Senshi you need to stay away from us all of US understood Usagi, I'm sorry.' – Mamoru

Usagi did not know what to say tears formed in her eyes ready to spill they all abandoned her. She's not the Princess. Mamoru reached his hand out to touch Usagi Pain was in his eye he withdrew his hand and lowered his head, turned and walked away.

"It's for the Best Usako I never wanted to see you hurt in the first place. I hated to see you fight. I lied I do love you Usagi, we just can't be together It will never work I am destine to be with Serenity and your not her unfortunately and fortunately. Good by my love…for ever." – Mamoru

Five minutes passed and Usagi was still in shock. Her love left her. Hours passed Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino called all of Usagi's friends none had seen her. The Senshi were scared they called Mamoru he told them he has not seen her since "the talk" in the Park all of the senshi ran to the park and there they found Usagi  sitting in the park looking at nothing unparticular. 

'Demit Odango atama you had us scared.' –Rye

'Usagi… Usagi what's wrong:? - Minako

'Ami something is wrong with Usagi she's not talking look at her eyes' – Sobbed Minako

Ami did a scan on Usagi and found nothing; she started checking her vitals nothing. 'Mina Call an ambulance we need to get Usagi to a Hospital ASAP' – Ami

~~**Four Hours Later**~~    everyone was in the Hospital Outers and Inners Mamoru and the Tsukino.

'How is she?' asked Mrs. tusikino

' ::sigh:: she's is in shock… Usagi Suffered a savior Trauma all we can do is wait till she can come out of it there is therapy. Said the Dr to Mr. & Mrs. Tsukino and they walked away leavening the Senshi and Mamoru to them selves 

'= What the hell did you do to her=' Growled Haruka

'We told her the truth that she was not Serenity that we found the Real Serenity and Mamoru cant be with her for that reason.' Said Minako 

='you did what!!! How stupid are you all'= -Haruka

'Don't talk to them Haruka they are not worth our time the Princess needs us' – Setsuna

'Did you not hear us we found the real Serenity Usagi is not her' growled Rei

The outers threw death glares to the Inners and Mamoru and walked away 

So what do you think The ThunderCats will come in to the story soon not yet I need a pairing you guys vote on it I am on a stumper


	2. Ch 2 The Lies she lives with part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't Owen Sailor Moon or ThunderCats ok now that we got that cleared up here is the story.

**Comments:**  thank you for the Reviews there's some good idea in them. I always saw potential in a ThunderCat/SailorMoon Crossover I just lever saw any crossover only one. And that's on another site :-D anyway let's see what will develop.

**Summery**:  Serenity is finally awaken fully will the other scouts notes? What's this betrayal? In addition, the possible destruction of earth who will stop it Mumm-ra is up to no good ThunderCats must die! With Destine broken what will happen to everyone will Mumm-ra win?

**Info:**

"…" thinking

'…...' talking

*..* Telepathy

~~**…...**~~change place and or time

::­_:: An action like Coughing, sighing and so forth.

…. Power attack

=…= shouting/screaming

**Story:**

**Moon's Thunder**

**By ShinMegami-Sama**

**Chapter 2 The Lies she Lives Part 2**

The Outer and the Inner much to the dislike of the Outers. Attended to Usagi they feed her, bath her, brushed her hair, and clothed her. Threw the months the Outer and Inners grew a good friendship they discovered that the look-a-like Serenity was Serenity's half Cousin from her fathers side of the Family the only one that never came to see Usagi was Mamoru. The Inners found out that Mamoru was sleeping with Serenity's half cousin. They Killed Luna and Airtimes attempting to steal the Ginzuishou. Senka  (Serenity's Half Cousin) was evil she had Mamoru in a spell  Mamoru broke free shortly after the Killing of Luna and Airtimes  he joined the Senshi in the battle against the new Evil 

'Serenity you need to go back your training is threw you have truly become Princess Serenity and more' – Queen Serenity

'Mother what do you mean by and more?' – Princess Serenity

'You shall see in do time dear now I have some people who wish to see you' – Queen Serenity

The Queen side steep and there at her heals were Luna and Airtimes

='Luna, Airtimes I'm so happy to see you.' = Serenity bent down and picked them up 'But…but how can you be here?' -Princess Serenity

'We died…' – Airtimes

'Your Cousin and Endymion Killed us' – Luna 

Tears flowed from her eyes    ' Musume he was under a spell he broke free of it but the bond you both shared has been broken he has a new love and its Rei they fell in love recently.' – Queen Serenity

'the Inners and Outer joined forces and have been taking care of you and fighting together Minako almost died trying to stop Senka from Killing you she took full of the Blast  but she would not budge later she said she will die to protect you even if you were not the Princess. Then it was cleared that Senka was you half cousin. However, before that the Senshi turn there back on Senka to protect you Ami received second degree burns and Makoto three broken ribs and arm. Rei… Rei was as Minako fighting to protect you she… she almost lost her arms Senka Froze them and….' – Luna 

:: Sob:: 'STOP! Luna don't go on they protected me even though they thought I was not there princess they went against the one they believed to be the Princess just to protect me…. And Senka DARE hurt my friends what happened to the Outers Luna?' – Serenity

' Hataru Healed the Inner Senshi it took a lot out of her thou. Haruka strong as ever they all are there Fighting. They need you!' – Airtimes

Princess Serenity looked at her mother and nodded 'Musume this is your new transformation locket' – Queen Serenity

It was small very small, gold and Silver the locked was the shape of a Crescent moon, with each of the respected colors of each of the planets Princess Serenity opened the Locked and there was the Ginzuishou but it shrank in size. Its shape was a crescent moon. Princess Serenity closed the locket and hugged her mother. In a sparkle of silver Serenity and the two Lunar cats were gone' 

"Soon Musume you will find out who you truly are and your destine" – Queen Serenity

Usagi Opened her Eyes she was alone in her room she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched she looked at her side and found the two Lunar Cats. Her communicator beeped she knew the Senshi did not know she had finally awaken from her trance. She opens her communicator and put it on as monitor and listens.

'Minna There's a bunch of Yoma (did I spell that right?) in j Ichinohashi Park' – Ami

"well be there out' – Minna

Usagi now Serenity closed her communicator.

::sigh:: 'lets go Luna they need us' – Serenity

~~** Ichinohashi Park**~~

The battle was well on the Senshi and Tuxedo Kaman were all hurt badly 

Serenity closed her eyes at the Sean 'it's time.'

Tell me what you think I know its kina confusing soon ThunderCats will come in I just need to give this story a good foundation and stuff.


	3. CH3 Sailor Moon Princess

**Disclaimer:** I don't Owen Sailor Moon or ThunderCats ok now that we got that cleared up here is the story.

**Comments:**  thank you for the Reviews there's some good idea in them. I always saw potential in a ThunderCat/SailorMoon Crossover I just lever saw any crossover only one. And that's on another site :-D anyway let's see what will develop.

**Summery**:  Serenity is finally awaken fully will the other scouts notes? What's this betrayal? In addition, the possible destruction of earth who will stop it Mumm-ra is up to no good ThunderCats must die! With Destine broken what will happen to everyone will Mumm-ra win?

**From the Author:  **Thank you** all for your reviews. I know this story is going kinda fast so far  sorry about that I am writing two stories Silver Hearts I did not profe read the chapters before posting sorry. I also have work and other responsibilitys. I will try harder to **

**Info:**

"…" thinking

'…...' talking

*..* Telepathy

~~**…...**~~change place and or time

::­_:: An action like Coughing, sighing and so forth.

…. Power attack

=…= shouting/screaming

**Story:**

**Moon's Thunder**

**By ShinMegami-Sama**

**Chapter 3 Senshi Tsukino Sama**

**(Sailor Moon Princess-sama)**

**Last time: The battle was well on the Senshi and Tuxedo Kaman were all hurt badly **

Serenity closed her eyes at the Sean 'it's time.'

**PRESENT: **

'I will not let them get hurt.' – Serenity

Serenity removed the brooch from the chain and shouted ='TSUKINO HIME-SAMA HENSHIN!!!!' = – Serenity

The sky turned dark pitch black the fighting stopped since there was no light out of nowhere the Full moon shone. The rays of the moon flew to Serenity and turned to her fuku with gold fluffy see threw sleeves. The color was silver with Gold trimmings the skirt was now two, top part silver with sparkling silver crescent moons on it. The second layer is white she no longer had gloves, her boots were replaced with High heals with a pair of wings on each foot. 

Her ears were pointed and her earrings are silver pearls. A thin silver chain connected from each point on her crescent (think Queen Serenity and Cosmos) her Odangos had silver plate with gold trimmings on them her hair turned three shads lighter and had silver streaks. Silver wings spout out from her back her. When the lights returned Sailor Moon Princess-Sama was standing in front of all of the Senshi with her Amatsu (Celestial) Staff in her hands.

'You have done enough you will pay for your crimes I am Sailor Moon Princess-Sama   in behalf of my kingdom the moon I will punish you 

Tsuki Hikari Denkou' (Moon Light Lightning)

Lightning shut threw from the staff and vaporized all the Yoma Sailor Moon Princess-Sama turned around and looked at all of the gathered. 

'Princess…?' Minako

'Yes Minako it's me Serenity, my soul has finally regenerated I am hole again' – Serenity

'So what happened to Usagi?' – Rei

'Nothing for Usagi and I are one you can say I had a growth spout'- Jokingly said Serenity

'I am still Usagi but I am Serenity fully I don't have to transform' – Serenity 

All of the Senshi and Prince Endymion Kneeled in front of Sailor Moon Princes 

'Rise my friends we need to discus maters at hand' – Serenity 

'What should we call you Hime?' – Makoto

'You can call me Usagi.'- Serenity

~~** somewhere Else**~~

Darkness all around, the only sours of light was a pool of water were images shone. The image rippled and disappeared. The outline of a woman could be seen walking to were the pool was, she stopped a few steps away.

'hmmm so dear cousin, you show your face at last… such power… dame you, you always have to be the better, I will not be over powered by the likes of you Serenity. I will show you I am the better you weak Bitch, I will be supreme!. I swear it. =Gouka!' = –Senka   A beautiful woman dressed in black and dark blue see threw sleeves (think Black Lady) with flaming Orange Red hair and lavender eyes 

'Yes my Queen' - Gouka

'I need more energy, find it and bring it to me!' – Senka

Gouka bowed and walked away

"Soon Serenity soon"- Senka    "I need more help more power, but who? How?" – Senka

The pool of water started to ripple and change, this got the attention of Senka. She walked over to the pool of water and gazed in it there was an image, A black pyramid then the Image of a shriveled mummy the mummy turned to a giant demon  he called himself Mumm-ra,  the image rippled again showing a planet and system and disappeared.

'So this Mumm-ra has the Kick I need. Hmmm…' – Senka

~~**Third Earth the Black Pyramid**~~

'Ancient spirits of Evil help me find what I need to ride me of those accursed ThunderCats' –Mumm-ra

The Black statues of the Evil ones; eyes Glowed 

'Mumm-ra seek the aid of Senka no Megami the Goddess of war she will help you rid yourself of the ThunderCats' –Ancient evil Spirits    There eyes died out 

'So this Senka will help me hmm… but how do I find her. Were is she? Who is she?' – Mumm-ra


	4. CH 4 What Dreams May Bring

**Disclaimer:** I don't Owen Sailor Moon or ThunderCats ok now that we got that cleared up here is the story.

**Comments:**  thank you for the Reviews there's some good idea in them. I always saw potential in a ThunderCat/SailorMoon Crossover I just lever saw any crossover only one. And that's on another site :-D anyway let's see what will develop.

**Summery**:  Serenity is finally awaken fully will the other scouts notes? What's this betrayal? In addition, the possible destruction of earth who will stop it Mumm-ra is up to no good ThunderCats must die! With Destine broken what will happen to everyone will Mumm-ra win?

**From the Author:  **Thank you** all for your reviews. I know this story is going kind of fast so far sorry about that I am writing two stories Silver Hearts I did not go over the chapters before posting sorry. I also have work and other responsibilities. I will try harder to **

**Info:**

"…" thinking

'…...' talking

*..* Telepathy

~~**…...**~~change place and or time

::­_:: An action like Coughing, sighing and so forth.

…. Power attack

=…= shouting/screaming

**Story:**

**Moon's Thunder**

**By ShinMegami-Sama**

**Chapter 4 What Dreams May Bring**

**Last time: **So this Senka will help me hmm… but how do I find her. Were is she? Who is she?' – Mumm-ra

**PRESENT: **

Serenity (I'll Just call her Usagi ok but everyone knows she is fully Princess Serenity) was asleep

~~**DREAM**~~

A lushes green forest Roses, Gardenias, and Sakura trees Serenity was sitting on the ground her Wight dress spread around her she was petting a cat and some bunny's someone was watching her and she felt it but who and why.

'You can come out whoever you are. I don't bite.' – giggled Serenity

'Who are you? And were am I?' – asked a man before stepping out in the light  he wore almost nothing blue spandex  that did not cover much you could see his muscle clearly he ware blue boots  and a gold Claw on his right hip with what looked like a dagger in it  his hair was Red and stuck up defying gravity. His eyes were a golden color the pupils were slits.  

'I should be asking you the something, who are you and how did you get in my dreams? But somehow I doubt you know I much less. As for who I am I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and who are you? – asked sweetly in an innocent way

'How rude of me I am Prince Lion-o of Thundera. It's nice to met you Serenity'- Lion-o      Serenity and Lion-o shook hands 

'May I ask what are you look like a man ::cough:: humanoid but your clearly not human are you a Youkai?' – Serenity

'Y O U K A I? What is that? – Lion-o

'It's a demon are you a demon or something?' – Serenity innocently

"I don't know if I should be amused or insulted" 'I am a ThunderCat I am of Lion Decent we are Cats, Thunder CAT' – lion-o 

Serenity Giggled 'Kawaii, Kawaii is cute in my language. I love kittens there so cuddly. Can I scratch behind your ears? Do you purr? Owe that is soooo kawaii' – Serenity acting like the old Usagi

Lion-o blushed ten shades red. Cute, Cuddly, purr!? '::cough:: I  don't think…' – lion-o   lion-o was cut off as Serenity started to scratch behind his ears and he heard himself Purr and heard Serenity giggling.

':: cough, cough:: I think that's enough'- Lion-o Blushing   'owe I'm waking up will you be here tomorrow? Please come' – Serenity as she vanished

'Ok I will Serenity beautiful Serenity…' –Lion-o

Time passed and every night they would see each other and threw that they became the best of friends

'Usagi tell me about your world' – Lion-o Usagi shifted from her spot on Lion-o's lap she looked at him and smiled softly

'Its nice but I love peace and Tranquility of your world. Your world sounds so beautiful especially since your there' – Usagi

Lion-o Chuckled 'and why is that bunny?' –Lion-o 

"Shit I said that out loud" 'cause you're my friend and I love to be were my friends are.' "Good save" –Usagi

They stood that way till the sun rose and Usagi started to fade away 'I'll see you tomorrow night Li-o-Chan' – Usagi

~~** Usagi's Room**~~

Usagi awoke to see the sun just rising. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched. Got out of bed and walked to her closet now that she was in college no uniforms she picked a pair of hip huger jeans and a Wight long sleeve shirt the sleeves had a slits from shoulders to wrists the neck was a v the shirt ended above her navel. She placed them on her chair a fixed her bed grabbed her towel and heeded to take a shower.

~~** Cat's Layer on Third Earth**~~

Lion-o groaned,   "Why did I not tell her, I should have just told her. Usagi I like you, but no I did not! Well there's always tonight" –Lion-o

'Up and Adam Lion-o we have to help Panthro fix the Thunder tank snarf, snarf' – Snarf

':: Sigh:: I'm up I'm up Snarf' – Lion-o still not getting up

'You had that dream with that Princess again didn't you Lion-o' – Snarf

'Owe snarf leave me alone ok' –Lion-o

so what do you guys think I know its going kind of fast  I cant stop writing lol believe it or not this story started out as a dream I had I think I had bad meat loaf lol

That's why I have so much of this story done in my head so it's just coming out. So far today I have written three chapters anyway ja-ne :-D


End file.
